


Pact

by archipelago41



Category: Cable (Comics), Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Ficlet, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archipelago41/pseuds/archipelago41
Summary: The six times Nate cleaned out Wade's stuff after his "death".
Relationships: Nathan Summers & Wade Wilson
Kudos: 13





	Pact

"G'journey, Wade," Nate says, to the veritable shrine of Deadpool paraphernalia and festering trash.

There isn't anything even left to burn. He's gone, and anything that can take down Wade is dangerous. He would have gone down fighting and gotten up again. He didn't come back from a warzone. It's been too long.

Still, Nathan made him a promise. The apartment is a biohazard. If it wasn't going to affect other people, it might have been kinder to burn it all down. Wade never said he had anyone else to deal with this; either he expected Nathan to just know--or what is more likely, this is a job only for Nathan. It's solemn. 

Nathan closes his eyes when he clears the browser cache, just in case he finds out too much about Wade's nonsensical brain. It's actually unlikely to contain extremely strange pornography, no matter what he implied.

The weapons, Nathan keeps, and the dubious shrapnel grenades that may or may not just be paperweights also go into a pouch. He has enough weapon lockers to keep them for a rainy day. Maybe he can be neat and give them to a younger Wade, one day. 

Nathan keeps nothing else. He throws away the trash and leaves the rest untouched. 

He pays Wade's rent.

⁂

Nathan's never asked how Wade came back. It doesn't matter if he regrew from a small part of particulate or if he was in a different dimension. He's back now. 

(Nathan's also not sure if Wade knew everyone thought he was dead. If he remembers. If he knows.)

⁂

He burns Wade's body to ashes, once. Nathan still cleans out his meager possessions, afterwards. They aren't much. They're in the Hell's Kitchen safehouse. 

Nate takes a breath and he fishes out Wade's image inducer from the clutter.   
He puts it back in after he does what he needs to.

⁂

Wade doesn't many permanent possessions. Neither does Nate. 

Nathan adds another one of Wade's collection of divorce papers to the flame. 

It never bothers him to give Wade's ties to people--his people--to the fire. Nathan does not pray over them. They burn, as Clan Chosen would have burned Nate. The things he knows Wade appropriated from various mercs, those, Nathan returns. No telling why Wade had stolen a cape from Taskmasker, except that he could. 

This time, Nathan keeps some extra pouches. They somehow hold more than Nate's. They're useful. Sometimes, they still have Wade's things in them, when Nate opens them.

⁂

The fourth time, Nate wipes Wade's computer, locks up his swords and guns again, and he crumples any incriminating evidence. He burns Wade's contact list. That's one of the first things that Wade is uncannily good at rebuilding.

He takes Wade's newest set of Golden Girls DVDs. 

Then, he waits.

⁂

This time, Nathan lays out the mountain of junk Wade's managed to accumulate meticulously. 

Nate takes some of the obnoxiously patterned Deadpool sheets. He'll burn them later. 

He puts pictures of Ellie in a safe place. 

A small stuffed doll of Deadpool--the kind children inexplicably like--shows up on the Prestons's doorstep. 

⁂

It's only fair that Wade gets to clean out all of Nate's safehouses, considering how many times he's had to get Wade's shit in order. Nathan would give nothing to have Wade walk in and call Nate the best maid he's ever had. 

He still wants it, though. Wade would kiss his cheek and make a joke about maid costumes and lace. He'd whine that Nate never visits anymore, and that he'd hate something that Wade had planned for the two of them. 

It'd be a lie. Wade never plans. 

Nathan writes Wade a letter. He crumples up the angry draft. 

After he cleans Wade's apartment of enough artillery to arm a small country, Nate takes Wade's crappy coffee maker.


End file.
